Many times, there is a need to assess the reputation, qualities or attributes of an individual or an organization such as a social networking organization. Some examples of times where it is desirable to assess an individual's or an organization's reputation, qualities or attributes may be when an individual or an organization is requesting physical access (e.g., to a building or a secured area within a building, to use a bulldozer or other power equipment, etc.) or electronic access (e.g., to a secured database or application on a server). For instance, it may be useful to understand the individual's skill level at a particular task, such as the individual's skill at operating a dangerous power tool or the individual's skill at programming in Java® programming language. Relevant information may include certifications received by the individual, peer reviews of the individual by his peers, an expert opinion of the individual's skill at that task, security level, the individual's activity history (e.g., as to whether the individual performed well in the past in a particular task), the individual's associations with organizations (e.g., programmers' user groups, social groups, social networking organizations, etc.) and individual's relationships with other individuals (e.g., father-son, attorney-client, friend-friend, etc.).
However, presently, this type of information may be dispersed across many different, possibly unconnected information stores. It is possible that present data systems, including such directory services as Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP)—like directory services, e.g., Microsoft® LDAP software or Microsoft Active Directory® software, do not maintain a history for an individual or an organization. Further, it may be that no history on artifacts is kept in many content management systems (CMSs) that integrate/interface with LDAP-like directory services. Further yet, there may be no mechanism for tracking an individual's or organization's pedigree/reputation/reliability/trustworthiness factors or one that has history for the same.
There is a problem in that there is a gap in maintaining an individual's or organization's history with respect to an enterprise's security model. In the case of an enterprise, individuals may enter and leave the enterprise over time. As such, security may be granted on a temporal basis only such that there may be a lack of historical recording that tells of an individual's security life cycle in the enterprise. Moreover, this gap may leave the individual's social network absent from the individual's security life cycle model at each interval that they are active in the enterprise. This may be important because, when an individual is determined to be “unreliable” for any reason, it may prove valuable to trace through any and all relationships that point to the source at any time, past and/or present, for finding “human security holes.”
What is needed is a system and method for creating, maintaining, and monitoring of individuals, organizations and artifacts relating to the same over time with respect to pedigree and reputation, security and reliability. It is further needed to have a system and method for collecting and maintaining historical party reputation data and for using the historical party reputation data to calculate an access decision rating and recalculating the access decision rating when the historical party reputation data has changed.
Therefore, there exists a need for a solution that solves at least one of the deficiencies of the related art.